The invention relates to new 1,2,4-oxadiazole derivatives, a process for making the same and a herbicidal composition of selective activity in which these compounds form the active components.
Compositions with selective herbicidal activity are known. They have, however, frequently the shortcoming that their compatibility for agricultural plants is either limited to one, or at best, to a few types of such plants and that in addition they have an inadequate herbicidal activity against weeds.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for a herbicidal compound and composition which in addition to a very strong activity against weeds, has also a broad spectrum of selectivity for agricultural plants.